This invention relates to a railway train set intended to be used for the renewal or the laying of railway tracks.
Several types of railway vehicles or train sets are known which can be displaced (by their own means or attached behind other train sets) on the railway tracks for being transferred from a depot to a working zone where, after having reached it, they carry out by mechanized means the operations of removing the rails to be substituted, removing the old sleepers, levelling and displacing or scarifying the ballast, laying the new sleepers and finally laying the new rails in lieu of the previous ones, the laying of the new sleepers and rails being feasible exactly on the place in which the former ones were lying, in order to maintain the preceding path, or else in positions somewhat modified with respect to the preceding ones, in order to compensate for the displacements which have taken place and thus restore the original path, or to make corrections to the preceding path. These known vehicles and train sets are too heavy, too bulky, complicated and expensive and they give rise to considerable problems for their optimal utilization.